Stewie and the fat woman
by lozza1989
Summary: During a trip to the mall, Stewie is kidnapped by a crazy fat woman who cannot have children and tries to escape, but will he be able to? No Flames,this is my first Family guy Fic. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Taken

It was a Saturday afternoon and the Griffins were in the car on the way to the mall to buy Chris some new shoes since he had recently ruined them to use as breaks to stop his bike.

"I'm bored" moaned Peter.

"Already, we've only just left the driveway" replied Lois.

"I get bored very easily Lois" Protested Peter "how about we play I spy."

"Cool, I-spy" said Chris,clapping his hands excitedly "me first,me first."

"Ok Chris, you go first" said peter.

"I spy with my little eye,something begining with.... D."

"Is it a doughnut?" asked Peter.

"No."

"A dead Lois?" asked Stewie. Chris shook his head.

"A dog?" asked Meg.

"Yes, it's a dog, it's Brian" said Chris. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha very funny" he said sarcasticly "how much further until we get there?."

"We're nearly there Brain" said Lois.

"Ah good, because I need to go to the bathroom" the talking Dog said " and I don't want to do it in the car."

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the mall and Brian went to answer the call of nature behind a bush.

"Ok peter, I'm going to take Chris to get his new shoes, why don't you take Stewie to the toy store" said Lois, handing Stewie over to peter.

"Oh good job Lois" he stated sarcasticly "leaving me with the fat-man, he is very irresponsible,don't you even know what happened last time?."

Cue cutaway

Peter is at the park feeding some Ducks.

"Come on you Ducks,come and eat the bread,come on you bastards,don't make me come in there" said Peter angrily "Damnit, they arn't even eating the damn bread Stewie,why don't you try and,Stewie,hey Stewie where are you?." He looks and saw that Stewie had got his head stuck in the metal fence.

"Damn you fat man, you were supposed to be keeping an eye on me, now look what has happened,I've got my bloody head stuck in this blasted fence and I'm getting pecked by Ducks."

End Cutaway.

Lois, Meg and Chris had gone to the shoe shop to buy Chris's new shoes, Brian had to wait outside because the Mall didn't allow dogs in so he waited in a bar, drinking Martinis and Peter had taken Stewie to the toy store. It was a big place and peter was getting excited at all the toys he had seen and even kept stopping every five minutes to play with them.

"Hehehehehehehehehe" he giggled as he kept pressing the button on a talking doll.

"_I LOVE YOU MAMMA" _said the Doll. Stewie was starting to get bored.

"Hey fatman, can we go now, I'm bored and I want some food because I'm hungry" he demanded. Peter had gotten bored playing with the doll and stated that it wasn't his thing so he decided to go to the Computer games section.

"Hey Stewie,wanna go look at some Computer games?" he asked the infant. Before Stewie could protest, peter had lifted him from the ground and carried him to the games section. When they got there, Peter got all giddy again and saw a large pac-man machine.

"Oh boy, pac-man, I haven't played that game in ages." He put Stewie on the ground and ran to the Pac-man machine and started playing on it.

"OI FATMAN, HAVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN SOMEBODY?" yelled Stewie,but peter didn't take any notice because he was too engrossed in the game so Stewie hung out near some X-boxes and waited until peter had decided to finish. He was day-dreaming about shooting Lois's brains out when he felt a pair of hands grab him.

"What the deuce?" he said and noticed a greasy haired obese woman had grabbed him "who the hell are you?" he demanded. Without saying anything, the woman hid Stewie under her coat as he cried out for Peter and quickly dashed out of the toy-store. Peter who was still engrossed in the game had not realised that Stewie had just been kidnapped. Unfortuantly, he had lost and got bored.

"Oh well, come on Stewie, how about we get some lunch?." He turned around and realised that Stewie was gone.

"Stewie, where are you?" he called out. He started running all over the toy-store searching for his Baby, but he was no-where to be found.

"Lois is going to kill me" he stated.

Meanwhile, Stewie was in a car with the woman who had snatched him from the toy-store.

"I demand that you take me back now" he ordered,pointing at the woman "this is very illegal what you're doing." He tried hitting the obese woman but couldn't reach because he was buckled in rather tight.

"Calm down little fellow, you're a very fussy little guy arn't you?" she said in a thick texan accent.

"Look here you fat bitch, if you don't take me back to the toy store right now, I will destroy you" he warned, pointing at the woman who ignored his comment and continued to drive on.

Back at the mall, Peter had just informed Lois that Stewie had gone missing.

"Where did he go peter, where did you last see him?" Lois asked.

"We went to the computer games section and I turned my back on him for about ten minutes and when I turned around, he was gone."

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him Peter, anything could have happened to him" said Lois who was now starting to panic.

"Oh my god" said meg "my baby brother is gone."

"Calm down meg, we need to go to the Police and inform them" said Lois who was trying her best to keep cam but was starting to grow increasingly worried.

The fat woman had taken Stewie to a block of flats about two miles away from the store and was carrying the struggling Infant up a flight of stairs.

"Unhand me this instance,put me down this instance" he demanded as he tried to break free "god you stink, what do you wash your hair with, piss?." The woman bought him into an un-tidy flat where her husband was waiting.

"Dave, I'm home" she called. When she first walked into the room, the first thing that Dave got a glimspe of was Stewie.

"Who is that Helen?" he asked.

"This Dave" said Helen "is our son." Stewie looked shocked when he heard this and from that moment, began plotting his escape.


	2. missing child

Missing child

"Helen, did social services finally let you adopt?" Dave asked. Helen shook her head.

"Not exactly" she replied "I sort of took him from a toy-store."

"You kidnapped him,are you mad?" Dave thundered.

"You tell her" Stewie pointed out.

"Well,how else are we going to have a child of our own?" Helen asked "you know that the social services won't let me adopt because of my past with drugs and Alcohol."

"That's not the point Helen,you abducted an infant, think how worried his parents must be" Dave pointed out in frsutration.

"Well, I don't care because I'm not giving him back" Helen spat before heading into the bedroom still holding Stewie.

"You are really crazy" Stewie told Helen "When the cops find out what you've done, you'll be going down for a long time."

"You stay here while Mommy makes you some lunch" said Helen as she left the room.

"Oh I think not, I will soon escape from you stinking, fat clutches. One of these days,you will be severly punished for you actions" Stewie declared.

Back at the mall, The Griffins still had no luck finding Stewie so they had to tell a security guard about it.

"We looked all over the mall, but we can't find him anywhere" Lois explained.

"Did you check the Lost child's unit?" the Security Guard asked.

"No, we didn't" Lois replied.

"So that's where lost kids go?" Peter asked, sounding quite interested.

"Well, we could take you up there and see if your son did turn up there. He probably wondered off and got taken there" the Guard suggested. So, he took them up to the lost child's unit,but Stewie wasn't there.

"Hmmm, I think we might have to get the Police involved" the Security Guard suggested.

"Why?" Lois asked.

"I think your son may have been Abducted" the Security guard explained.

Back at Helen's un-tidy flat, Helen was trying to feed Stewie some out of date tinned baked beans.

"No, I won't eat that vile stuff" Stewie said as Helen tried to force the spoon in his mouth.

"Come on, open up for mommy" she begged,waving the spoon around in his face which got on his nerves.

"For the last time, you are not my mommy" he said as he whacked the spoon and can from her hands.

"You naughty boy" she shrieked, "How dare you." Stewie jumped off the bed and started running around the room trying to get out,but Helen was chasing him.

"Get here you little Shit" She barked "I'm gonna give you the biggest spanking of your life."

"Ohno, you don't, I'm getting out of here" said Stewie as he he headed for the window. He was about to climb out and make his way down the fire escape, but Helen grabbed him and gave him the biggest spanking ever.

"Maybe that will teach you to behave" she snarled.

"Good god,what are your hands made of, bloody lead?" Stewie asked,rubbing his backside. Helen then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the closet.

"I think you need a time out" she said before shoving him into the closet and shutting the door.

"She is one crazy Bitch" Stewie pointed out "no wonder she isn't allowed to adopt any kids."

At the Police station, the Griffins were reporting Stewie as a missing child.

"Can you tell us how old Stewie is Mrs. Griffin" the Police officer asked.

"He's a year old" Lois replied "he's just a baby."

"And cand you tell us what he was wearing when he went missing?."

"he was wearing a yellow shirt with red overalls" Replied Lois.

"Any disinguishing features?" the officer asked.

"Well, his head is shaped like a football" Lois replied "I've got a picture of him here." She took out a photo of Stewie and showed it to the Officer.

"Is this him?" he asked. Lois nodded.

"We could make some missing persons posters and use this picture" he suggested.

"Oh would you,thankyou so much" Lois replied "If this will help get my baby back, then do it."

"Ok Mrs. Griffin,we'll do ev erything we can to find your son" the Officer promised.

"Dave" Helen complained "I think our son has a behavourible problem."

"Why?" Dave asked, showing no interest. He was still pissed off with her.

"I tried feeding him some baked beans but he just knocked them out of my hand" she replied.

"Maybe he's acting up because he wants his real mommy" Dave snapped, getting up from the seat and heading for the phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Calling the Police, I'm going to get the little tyke back to his real parents." Snarling, Helen grabbed a kitchen knife, knocked the phone from Dave's hand and put the knife to his throat.

"Call the police,or do try and get my son to his so called real parents,I will kill you, that is a promise" she growled. Dave nodded obidiently.

"Good" she said, patting his face.


	3. The news is out

The news is out.

It had been almost 24 hours since Stewie had gone missing from the toy store and the story was about to be shown on the news that day.

"Come on Peter, the news is on" Lois called from the living room.

"Ok, I'm coming Lois" said Peter,coming into the room and eating a tub of ice-cream. He sat on the sofa just as the news came on.

"Good evening I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Diane simmons. Yesterday afternoon at Quohog city mall, an infant was abducted from his parnets, the baby, known as Stewie griffin was last seen in the happy-go-lucky toy store with his father,Peter griffin just seconds before he was snatched,we now go over to Trisha tuckanawar who is over at the scene."

"Thank you Diane" said the Asian reporter " you can see, the toy store has been blocked off by police who are now searching for any clues relating to the dissapearence of the young infant."

"Thankyou Trisha. Stewie is described as being a year old and his head is shaped like a football which could make it impossible for the abductor to disguise him because he would be very recognisable with his head" Tom Tucker informed.

Dave was in the flat and he had been watching the news. He turned to Helen.

"Everyone knows Helen, everyone knows about the kid, why don't you just take him back?" he asked.

"I'll do no such thing" Helen barked, throwing a glass cup at Dave who had managed to duck in time "he's my son now and I ain't giving him back." At that moment, Stewie had come walking into the room.

"Hey, fatso, I need changing here, I've just done a fudgy" he informed. But Helen ignored him so Stewie walked up to her and kicked her on the ankle.

"Ow" she growled, glaring at Stewie "don't kick your mommy, you should learn some manners young man."

"Come on Helen, he's just a baby, he doesn't know any better" Dave said, lifting Stewie from the ground.

"Oh my god, some-one needs a clean diaper" Dave informed.

"Well spotted Poindexter, I'll give you a medal for being the first person to notice that I've done a fudgy" Stewie replied in a sarcastic manner.

"We don't have any Diapers,go to the store and buy some and get some more baby clothes too" Helen ordered. Without hesitation, Dave left the flat with his wallet.

"Now, fat bitch, it's time for you to die" Stewie declared, poiting a kitchen knife at Helen who just briefly took it from him.

"No, you don't touch knife,bad baby" she snarled before spanking him again.

"Jesus, I wish you would stop doing that" Stewie admiited "that's child absue."

"You will soon learn to behave young man" Helen spat "now, give mommy a big cuddle."

"No" Stewie said, but Helen had already picked him up and was hugging him so tight tha the felt like he was being squashed.

"Good god, this is even worse than the time I encountered Fat Bastard at McDonalds."

Cue cutaway.

Stewie is waiting in line at a McDonalds restaurant when a extremely large man cuts in front of him.

"Hey, fatty, I was before you" Stewie yelled from behind the big person who turned around and turned out to be Fat bastard.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said in a thick scottish accent "a baby, come here baby, I'm gonna eat ya, get in my belly."

"I think not fatty" Stewie replied, taking out a vapourizing gun.

"I like to eat baby" said Fat Bastard " I'm gonna eat you with chips and ketchup,get in my belly."

"Sorry fatso, you are not going to be eating any babies today" said Stewie. He vapourized Fat bastard before going to order his McDonalds.

End cutaway.

Dave came back a few minutes later, sporting a bagful of baby clothes and Diapers.

"Give me them here" Helen snarled, snatching the bags from Dave and taking Stewie into the bedroom.

"Now, let's change you into a clean diaper and some clean clothes" Helen stated. She took of Stewie,s original clothes and then changed and then took of his dirty Diaper. After she had put a clean one on, he leaped from the bed, grabbed his yellow shirt, red overalls,shoes and made his way down the fire escape

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT" Helen screeched, pursuing him down the fire escape.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Stewie laughed as he ran down the fire escape in his diaper " can't catch me, bitch, hahahahahahahaha." He had managed to reach the bottom of the fire escape and ran through the car park. Because Helen was so fat, she couldn't run fast enough and she stopped to catch her breath before trying to Catch Stewie. But he had gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Helen screamed.

Meanwhile, Stewie was hiding behind some large dustbins.

"Phew, I think I lost her, that was close" he said with relief. Suddenly, he heard large footsteps approaching his hiding place and a thick texan accent.

"Oh baby, where are youuuuuuuuu?" she called out "mommy misses you baby."It wasn't long befoe Helen found him hiding.

"There you are you little bastard" she growled before grabbing him and taking him back to her flat.

"Blast" Stewie said in a very annoyed tone " my second escape attempt has failed, but I will try again and I will succeed."


	4. Crazy fat woman

Crazy fat woman

Helen was practily dragging Stewie back to the flat and he was still annoyed that his second attempt at escaping had failed.

"You are a very naughty boy" Helen grunted "perhaps another two hours in the closet will make you learn your lesson. No more running off."

"Shut up, bitch" Stewie replied, giving Helen a good kick on the ankle.

"THAT'S IT" Helen screamed "IT'S THREE HOURS IN THE CLOSET NOW YOUNG MAN." She grabbed Stewie by the back of his overall straps and carried him inside and flung him inside the dark closet again. Stewie started banging on the door and demanded to be let out.

"STOP THAT NOW OR I'LL LEAVE YOU IN THERE ALL NIGHT IF I HAVE TO" she shrieked.

"Bloody hell, she has a gob on her" Stewie muttered as he sat in the corner and picked up a tennis ball.

"Ha, why would she have a tennis ball, I bet she doesn't even play tennis,she's so fat, I bet she doesn't do any exercise. I bet she just sits on her fat backside all day, eating chocolate and chips." He started tossing the tennis ball up and down casually.

"My first two attempts to escape have failed, but third times a charm" he stated,putting on a plotting face.

"What if we never see him again, what if...."

"Lois,calm down, we'll find Stewie, we just gotta be patient" Peter informed.

"But what if it's too late" Lois replied, almost sobbing"what if?." She had broken down completly.

"Don't worry Lois, the police will catch the bastard or bitch who took Stewie" Peter reassured "we will see him again."

"Who do you think took him?" Chris asked.

"I've got a good idea who it might be" Peter informed.

"Who?" Brian asked.

"Micheal jackson" Peter replied. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded and Peter was getting confused.

"Never mind" he replied "I'm gonna get a pop-tart."

Stewie had been locked in the closet for almost two hours and he was getting bored.

"Ok, I need to beat the boredom" he said, thinking "I know, I'll think of ways I can destroy that whale woman." He closed his eyes and started thinking of ways to get rid of Helen so that he could escape.

"Oh yes, I could use that, uh huh" he said, nodding his head up and down. He had done too much thinking and ended up falling asleep.

Dave was cleaning around the kitchen and Helen was sat on the sofa, eating a large packet of oreos.

"Are you going to get off Your fat arse and help me, or are you just going to sit there and stuffing your fat face you pig" he yelled. Angry, Helen charged at him and bit him on the arm.

"Bitch" he snapped. Helen slapped him and kneed him in the groin.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A FAT PIG AGAIN, YOU HEAR" she growled. Dave nodded nervously and went into the bedroom to get something out of the closet. When he opened the door, he saw Stewie curled up in the corner, asleep.

"HELEN GET IN HERE NOW" he shouted. He had shouted so loud that Stewie had woke up, startled. It wasn't long before Helen had come in.

"What is this?" Dave demanded, gesturing to Stewie.

"It's a baby, stupid" Helen said, sarcasticly.

"I know it's a baby Helen, it's the baby you kidnapped from the goddamn toy store, I mean, why is he locked in the closet?" Dave demanded.

"I was teaching him a lesson, he was being a naughty baby so I think he needs to be punished" Helen replied, dragging Stewie out of the closet.

"Come on Helen, he's a baby, he doesn't understand" Dave said, but Helen slapped him and kicked him in the goolies.

"Ouch" said Stewie who had just witnessed everything "that had to hurt." Helen then grabbed Stewie by the wrist.

"You're going to bed, you monster" she snarled. She found an empty cardboard box and put him in.

"Now, go to sleep or so help me god, it won't be pretty" she said in a nasty voice.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, standing with his arms folded and looking at her with a cocky manner " eat me?."

"Don't you give me that look mister, sleep."

"Whatever" replied Stewie as he layed down "but I will..." he had to stop mid-sentecne to yawn "I will" he couldn't finish his sentence because he had now dropped off. After Helen had gone to bed, Dave crept to the box were Stewie was sleeping and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at Dave with a confused expression.

"Sssshhh" Dave said, putting his fingers to his lips "I'm getting you out of here, but we need to be quiet so Helen doesn't see."

"Thankgod" said Stewie as Dave lifted him out of the box and quietly crept to the door.

"Don't worry little guy" Dave whispered "I'll get you back to your mommy and daddy."

"I think not" cmae a voice from behind him. Dave slowly turned around and there stood Helen, with a pistol.

"Hand him over or die" she snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave didn't know what to do. Helen was stood there,pointing a pistol at him.

"Helen,stop being a crazy bitch" Dave said as she still had the pistol aimed at them both.

"Give him back to me, now" she snarled angrily " or I'll shoot you." Dave gulped and Stewie jumped out of his arms and grabbed the pistol away from Helen and pointed it at her.

"And now, it is time for you to meet your end, bitch" he said,with the pistol aimed at Helen's face. She grinned evily and snatched the pistol away from him.

"You're too young to be playing with guns,NOW GET BACK IN YOUR BOX" she screamed.

"NO" Dave yelled at Helen, his face red with anger "THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH HELEN." Snarling like a wild animal, she smacked Dave round the face and he fell back and hit his head against the door, knocking him out cold as Stewie looked on horrified. Helen went to grab him but he started running away from her.

"COME HERE" she shrieked "COME HERE NOW." He ran around the flat for ages and found a hiding place in the spare bedroom.

"Damn, she always spoils everything" he muttered to himself "the four eyed stick man was helping me escape and she spoiled it. Everytime I try to escape, she spoils it, I'll need to think of another way to get out of here." He scanned the room until he saw a laptop layed in the corner of the room.

"Aha, my problems are solved" he said before walking over to the laptop and opening it up.

"If this has the internet on it, I could send a message to Brian on Facebook and tell him where I am" Stewie said as he switched it on to check if it had internet on it. Thankfully, it did.

"Oh I could kiss that poindexter " he declared before realising " perhaps not, because that will be gay. Now I must go on facebook and inform Brian of my whereabouts. Maybe I'll have a chance of getting out of here." Just as he was about to go onto facebook, the bedroom door burst open and Helen came storming in.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT LAPTOP" she barked, dragging him up from the floor by his wrist.

"Let go of me you fat cow" Stewie yelled, trying to hit her with his tiny fists. Helen dragged him away from the laptop and into his bed-box.

"NOW STAY IN THERE AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN" she shrieked so loudly that Stewie's ears jumped.

"Good god woman, how loud can that gob of yours get?" he asked sarcasticly "I'll end up being death by the time you've finished with shouting. Oh my god, I'll probably end up like the greased up death guy."

Cue cutaway.

The greased up Death guy is running around a park yelling in his high pitched voice.

"I'm a running bird, I'm a running bird, you cannot catch me" he said while flapping his arms about. Stewie comes walking along only dressed in his diaper and covered in grease.

"You are not" he said in a high pitched voice, similiar to the greased up death guy's.

"I am" said the greased up death guy.

" No, you're not, you are an idiot" Stewie said in response.

"Don't make fun of me you baby" said the greased up death guy.

"Who are you calling a baby?."

"I'm sorry, wanna be friends?" asked the greased up death guy "we are both death and greased up, we could be the greased up death guys."

End cutaway.

"Woah,that's a disturbing thought" said Stewie "I musn't thing about it." Helen looked over at Dave who was still knocked out.

"I'll make sure that he doens't try and take my baby away from me again " she mumbled. She picked up the box where Stewie was still sat in and carried it into her bedroom.

"Oh now what is she doing?" he sighed in boredom. She opened the cupboard door and put the box inside.

"You'll be spending the night in here, if my husband thinks he can take you back where you belong he's got another thing coming" she told him in a calm but sinister manner. When she turned her back on him, Stewie gave her the bird.

"I believe this belongs to you, bitch."

Back at the Griffin's, Lois was staring at Stewie's empty crib, trying hard not to cry.

"You ok Lois?" asked Brian who had entered the room.

"I just want him back Brian " she replied "I just want my little Stewie back." She sank to her knees and hugged his teddy bear, Rupert. Brian walked at the side of her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be ok Lois, the police will find him. You will have him back, I'm certain of it" he reassured her.

"He must really be scared, god knows what's happening to him this minute" she informed "I can't believe that someone would just take him like that. If Peter had been watching him like he was supposed to have done, none of this wouldn't have happened and I would still have my little Stewie. If the police don't find him soon, I might not see my baby again."


	6. Homesick

Homesick

The next morning, Helen let Stewie out of the closet but that didn't stop her from being nasty to him.

"If you try to escape again, I will spank you so hard you won't have an arse left" she sneered as Stewie just folded his arms and gave her a cocky look.

"Oooh, I'm scared" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Dave was getting fed up of Helen treating Stewie like a piece of dog manure from the bottom of her shoe that he even felt like knocking her out a few times and then handing Stewie over to the police so they could take him back to the Griffins.

"I am getting so sick of that child" Helen said to Dave later that morning "he's a little shitbag who won't sit still." Dave shot her a look and Helen slapped him round the face.

"Bitch,that hurt" he barked.

"Good" Helen barked back "you deserved it for giving me the dirty look,NEVER EVER GIVE ME THE DIRTY LOOK." Dave nodded and picked up a newspaper.

"You know Helen, the Police are still looking for the baby" he informed her.

"What,let me see" she demanded,grabbing the newspaper from him and reading the headlines.

GRIFFIN BABY STILL MISSING

_There is still no news on the whereabouts of Stewie griffin who vanished on Saturday afternoon from the happy go lucky toy store at quahog mall where he was last seen with his Father,Peter Griffin. Mr Griffin stated that they were in the computer's game section when Stewie was abducted but unfortunatly didn't see his son's abductor. _

"_I only turned my back on him for about five minutes and when I turned around,he was gone" Peter Griffin,40 says "whoever has him,please show your face and gives us our son back, you bastards." Stewie Griffin is described as being one year old and has a head that is shaped like an American football. He was wearing a yellow shirt with red overalls the day he went missing. If you have any information on his whereabouts,then please contact your local Police station._

Helen threw the newspaper to one side, laughing manicly.

"Stupid fat idiot,if he thinks he's going to see his son again, he's got another think coming" she informed to Dave who was changing Stewie's diaper. Unlike Helen, Stewie liked Dave because he earlier, he promised to get him back to the Griffin's.

"Helen, people are looking for him, you'll end up getting caught one day. Someone could have witnessed you taking him from,he's easily recognisable with his head."

"I DON'T CARE" Helen screamed "I'VE FINALLY GOT A SON OF MY OWN AND I DON'T WON'T TO GIVE HIM BACK,NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM EXCEPT ME."

"Helen, you need to stop this right now, it's gone far enough" Dave informed but helen started throwing plates at him.

"Woah, crazy Bitch alert" Stewie stated. After she finsished flinging plates and stuff across the room, Helen grabbed Stewie by the wrist and spanked him so hard that he felt the urge to cry but held it in. He turned to her with a shocked look in his eyes.

"You,struck me" he stated, trying his hardest not to cry. Snarling, Helen spanked him again, harder than before.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Stewie wailed, rubbing his backside.

"Helen, why are hitting him like that, he hasn't done anything wrong" Dave said.

"SHUT UP DAVE, HE'S MY SON AND I WILL HIT HIM IF I WANT TO" she bellowed before hitting Stewie again.

"LOIS,SAVE ME" he wailed. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore and started crying.

"That is enough Helen" Dave barked, pulling Stewie out the way before Helen could hit him again.

"You've hurt him Helen, you've hurt him so bad" Dave warned as Helen looked at him with pure anger in her eyes.

"prove it, you bastard" she said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Look at him Helen" Dave stated, showing her Stewie who was crying and shaking "you're hitting him for no reason, he was just sat there, doing nothing." Snarling, Helen grabbed Stewie from Dave before locking him in the cupboard in the front hall.

"YOU BITCH,LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU" Stewie yelled as he rattled the door. Helen ignored his screams and went to her booze Cabinet, pulled out a bottle of vodka and started swigging from the bottle.

"Get the fuck out of my house Dave" she slurred.

"But, Helen I didn't do anything" he stated in a nervouse voice.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME, SO GET OUT" she screamed before taking another large swig.

In the cupboard,Stewie had his knees pulled up to his chin. He was rocking backwards and forewards, crying.

"I wanna go home, I want Lois" he kept saying over and over again.


	7. Dave goes to the Police

Dave goes to the Police

Helen was slouched on the sofa, still taking big gulps from the bottle of Alcohol she had in her hand.

"No one is going to take my son away, no one" she muttered as she took a very large swag from the bottle. Dave had left the flat so Helen knew that she didn't have to give Stewie back.

"No one knows now anyway" she told herself "Dave wouldn't dare go to the police because I'll hurt him real bad if he dares to." Suddenly, she could hear Stewie rattling on the cupboard door again.

"I DEMAND TO BE LET OUT, I WANT TO GET OUT" he cried. Snarling, Helen stood up on her feet and threw her bottle against the door.

"SHUT UP" she screamed "STOP SHAKING ON THE GOD DAMN DOOR." She staggered back to the sofa and passed out while Stewie was still locked in the cupboard.

"Who the hell does she think she is man" he said as he paced around the small cupboard area "she's not my mommy, she has no right to yell at me. I must get out of here soon but I'm locked in this tiny space and Psycho bitch won't let me out." He sat down against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chin.

"She stopped me from contacting Brian on Facebook to tell him where I was and now she's thrown the poindexter out and he was my only option left. I bet Lois must be worried sick. If the fat man hadn't run off and left me like he did in the toy store,none of this would have happened." Afterwards, he stood up and tried to peer through the keyhole to see what Helen was doing but he was too small to reach, so he pulled up a chair against the door, stood on it and peered through the hole to find Helen passed out on the sofa.

"She's hammered, stupid cow. I could be in here for days, I could be dead by the time she wakes up from her bloody Alcoholic Coma" he informed, rather annoyed. He climbed down from the chair, pulled it away and casually started throwing a tennis ball against the wall, counting how many times he could catch it.

Dave was wondering around the streets. He was now homeless and his stuff was left back at the flat. Helen had forbidden him to return and he was getting fed up of her nasty attitude with him and he needed to tell someone that she was the one who kidnapped Stewie and he needed to do it fast.

"If I don't do something soon, the little guy might not get to see his real parents again" he mumbled.

After he walked around for what seemed like hours, Dave found a police station and he knew that this would be the perfect place to report Helen's crime. Nervously, he walked through the double doors and up to the desk where a bulky Police officer was stood.

"Hello" he asked, looking up from his paper work and at Dave "what can I do for you?"

"Yeah, it's about the missing baby, Stewie Griffin" Dave informed.

"Yeah?" the Police officer asked "what do you know?"

"I know who took him" Dave replied "and I can take you to them."

Helen woke up about an hour later with a banging headache. She slowly sat up and could hear Stewie throwing the tennis ball against the wall. She walked up to the door and banged her fist against it.

"Will you stop throwing things against the wall" she barked.

"Why don't you go to hell" Stewie replied "I'm going for a world record here." Suddenly, Helen heard a harsh bang against the her front door.

"Helen Parks, this is the police, we have you surrounded." Snarling, Helen opened the cupboard door and pulled Stewie out by his wrist.

"God, I wish you would stop doing that, you'll end up breaking my wrist, Bitch." he said.

"Helen" came Dave's voice from the other end "this has gone far enough, just give the kid to the police and come quietly."

"NEVER" Helen screamed as she moved further and further from the door, holding Stewie "HE'S MY SON AND YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME" and she ran into the bedroom and made her escape down the fire escape.

"PUT ME DOWN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" Stewie bellowed as she ran to the car with him.

"Shut up you little brat" Helen sneered as she strapped him in the passenger's seat "you belong to me now." Afterwards, she jumped in the driver's seat, started up the engine and sped away from the flats.


	8. The search

The search

"Mrs Parks,you have ten seconds to come out and hand the child over to us, if you don't,then we'll have to break this door down,ten,nine,eight, Mrs Parks don't make this any harder on yourself,seven,six,five,four,three,this is your last warning,two,one."

The Police waited for Helen to emerge,but she didn't so the Police had to kick the door down and barge into the flat to find it empty.

"She isn't here" said Dave "where did she go?."

"Officer" one of the Police men said from inside Helen's bedroom "you better come in here." The Officer walked into Helen's bedroom to find the window wide open.

"Looks like she made her escape down the fire escape" the officer informed before turning to Dave "do you have any idea where your wife will have gone?"

"I don't know" Dave replied "but she's taken the car." The officer nodded and turned to the policemen.

"Call his parents,tell them that we found his kidnapper."

Peter was sat in the living room playing surfing on his Nintendo wii when the phone rang.

"PETER" Lois called from the kitchen "CAN YOU ANSWER THE PHONE PLEASE?"

"Hang on" peter replied "I'm going for the high score here." He started singing wipeout as Lois walked into the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello, what, who, oh my god,where,you don't know where they went, well hurry up and find them." She put the reciever down and walked towards Peter who was still surfing.

"Peter, that was the Police,they found out who took Stewie" she informed, but peter was too engrossed in his game to pay attention. Annoyed, Lois switched off the game and told Peter to sit down.

"Lois, calm down,it's only a surfing game" he told her.

"Peter, didn't you just hear me, the Police have just found out who took our baby." It wasn't long when the whole family had found out the truth about Stewie.

"So, it was a woman who took him?" Brian asked. Lois nodded.

"But, the police said that she has gone on the run and has taken Stewie with her" she explained "so now, the Police are searching for her."

"Do you think they'll find them?" Meg asked.

"I hope so" replied Lois "but when they do, I'm going to kick that Bitche's ass for taking my baby away from me, oh, she'll rue the day she took Stewie,mark my words."

"But, why did she take him anyway?" Chris asked.

"I don't know honey" said Lois "I just don't know."

"But, there must be a reason, people just don't take Children for no reason" Brian informed.

"Maybe she's a lady Pedophile" Peter pointed out. Everyone looked at him, weirded out.

"What?" he asked "I was only stating my opinion."

"Well, if the Police do manage to find them, we'll find out why this Bitch took Stewie" Lois Informed.

Meanwhile, about three miles from outside town, Helen was hiding in an old shed. She was looking out of the window for the Police.

"I bet they just gave up and went back to their office to eat Doughnuts and drink hot chocolate" she pointed out "well if they have given up, good." She turned to Stewie who was stood in front of her, arms folded and a scowly look on his face.

"You've really blown it this time, the police will soon catch you and you shall be thrown in jail for life" he said. Helen just chuckled and picked him up from the ground.

"we're going away for a while" she said as he tried to wriggle free " the police will be looking for us so we'll go to my home town, Texas."

"What?" Stewie gasped " you're going to smuggle me out of Rhode Island, you bitch, you fat, stinking,burger eater,booze drinker,drug dealer,texas Bitch."

Lois was starting to grow more worried. Even though she now knew who took Stewie,she was worried that this woman would hurt him. Brian walked in and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"You ok Lois?" he asked.

"I'm going to make that Bitch pay" she seethed "I'm going to make her pay." She got up and headed to the front door.

"Lois, where are you going?" Brian asked.

"To help the Police find my baby" she replied.

"But, don't you think you should let the Police deal with it" Brian suggested "this woman could be a raging phsyco Bitch."

"I don't care, I just want Stewie back and I'm not going to sit and wait, I want to be there when they do find them and put that evil Child Stealing Bitch behind bars" and with that, she walked out the front door just as peter came down the stairs.

"Hey Brian, where is Lois going?"

"She's gone to help the Police find the woman who took Stewie" Brian replied.

"Oh, that's nice" said Peter before realising "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Look peter" Brian explained "I tried to reason with her but she seemed determined."

"Wow" peter gasped "what a brave woman." Brian looked at peter confused.

"Do you mean Lois because she could be dealing with a Phsyco?" he asked.

"No Brian, I meant her on the tv" Peter said, pointing at the tv where a woman was confronting a thug for stealing an old lady's purse "She's really Brave for standing up to that thug like that." Brian rolled his eyes and wondered into the kitchen.

Lois arrived at the Police station and walked inside.

"Mrs Griffin, what are you doing here?" the Officer asked.

"Are you searching for the woman who took my Baby?" she asked. They all nodded.

"I want to help, I want to help you find my baby."


	9. the search continues

The search continues

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a Policeman asked "we could be dealing with a mad woman."

"I don't care" Lois replied "I just want to get Stewie back and I want to be there when you find him. God, I bet he's probably wanting me right now." A policeman sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Mrs Griffin, why don't you go home and leave this to proffesionals. You don't know what you'll be getting yourself into to" he explained. Just then, Dave had stepped forward and walked over to Lois.

"Who the hell are you?" Lois asked.

"I'm Dave Parks, my wife took your son" he replied.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Lois screamed at Dave "YOUR BITCH OF A WIFE HAS MY BABY AND THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE. WERE YOU INVOLVED TOO HUH, WERE YOU THE GET AWAY DRIVER?."

"Calm down ma,am" Dave said calmy "I wasn't involved, I've been trying to get him back to you, but my wife kept stopping me, it was all her doing and she's one crazy Bitch."

"It's true" another policeman replied " he told us everything."

"His physco wife has Stewie and if we don't do something soon,I might never see my baby again" Lois told them all.

"We must get moving get" said Dave "Helen's mentally unstable and we need to find them as soon as possible."

Elsewhere, Helen was drivng down a deserted Country road, she wanted to keep her distance since the Police would obviously be looking for her.

"You're gonna love Texas" she said "I'll take you to meet your new grandparents and we'll be staying with them for a while." Stewie was sat in the passenger's seat, his arms folded and had a pissed off look on his face.

"Ahh, quit your sulking" Helen demanded "you've been like that since we left that shed. What's the matter?."

"Oh, what's the matter you say?" Stewie asked "well let me see, you kidnap me from a toystore, you lock me in a cupboard and now you'e taking me away from my home town and family, THAT'S WHAT'S THE MATTER."

"Don't shout you little runt" Helen snarled "I don't want anyone hearing us,got it."

"Whatever" Stewie said in boredom "why don't you just head back to Rhode Island and hand me into the police while your at it." Helen ignored him and carried on driving, making Stewie more pissed off than he was before.

"Are you bloody deaf or just ignoring me?" he demanded, but Helen wasn't paying any attention.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU BITCH" he bellowed, whacking her on the arm. This only resulted in Helen giving him a slap back.

"What have I told you about hitting?" she demanded.

"I don't know, I wasn't really listening, I was busy plotting my escape" Stewie replied in sarcasm "your just all mouth and no brain,ha!."

"Oh quit your babbling or I'll cut of your tongue" Helen threatened.

"You shall do no such thing" Stewie said horrified "or else I shall kill you and dump your fat assed body in a skip."

"Just keep your mouth shut" Helen ordered. She turned round a corner and drove into the carpark of a petrol station.

"I'm going to put some more petrol in the car" she said as she shoved Stewie underneath the passenger's seat "keep out of the way, I don't want no-one seeing you."

"Well maybe I do, then I'll have a good chance of getting back home" he retaliated. Heeln slammed the car door shut and locked it before filling her car up with petrol.

"I need loads of this If I'm gonna be on the road for a while" she mumbled to herself. After she had finshed,she went into the store and Stewie climbed out of his hiding place to check.

"Aha, she's gone. Now I can escape." He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Blast, she has locked it, I cannot escape, or can I?" He noticed a button which was used to open car windows.

"I'll just press this and climb out" he said as he pressed the button and watched as the car window slid down. He then swung his legs outside and jumped from the car before running as fast as he could away from the petrol station until he was out of sight.

"Yes" he hollered, throwing his arms in the air "victory is mine."

Helen was coming out of the papershop, carrying stocks full of food and a newspaper. When she saw that the window was open,she gasped in horror and ran over to it to find that Stewie wasn't in the car.

"No" she screamed. A random couple gave her odd stares which she noticed.

"Oh it's nothing" she lied "my coffee spilled all over the seat that's all." The couple nodded and headed on their way. Fuming, Helen got back in the car and started the engine.

"He wouldn't have gotten far" she said to herself "he's a baby, he won't be able to walk far."

"Now, where the deuce do I go?" Stewie asked himself. He was stood in the middle of a country lane and was pretty lost.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought. I need to try and find someone who knows how to get back to quohog and fast" he mumbled. Just then, he heard a car approaching. He looked and realised that it was Helen's car.

"Damn, she must be following me" he stated "maybe if I ran, she won't be able to get me again." He tunred on his feet and started running away from her car. Unfourtnuatly, Helen had already spotted him and she watched as he ran away.

"Don't think you can get away" she sneered "because I will get you."


	10. The trailer park

The trailer park

Peter was walking up and down the living room. He still couldn't believe that Lois had gone to help the Police find the crazy woman who took Stewie from the toystore.

"That woman could be armed" he stated "she'll probably shoot Lois when she demands that she gives Stewie back and then make off with him."

"That won't happen" said Chris "mom will kick that bitch's ass."

"You idiot, they showed a picture of what the woman may look like on the news ,she looks alot tougher than mom" Meg pointed out.

"Chris is right meg" said Peter "now go to your room for pointing out false infomation."

"But dad" Meg moaned.

"No buts Meg,hop off to your room and I mean literally" Peter ordered.

"What,seriously?" she asked "no way am I doing that you fat bastard."

"Come on meg, I'm waiting" said Peter impatiently,tapping his foot. Groaning, Meg got up and started hopping up the staircase as Peter and Chris laughed at her.

Stewie was walking through a woodland, his hands placed casually in his pockets.

"This time, I will get back home" he said to himself "I wonder if Lois is worried,she probably will be I bet." Suddenly he heard a screech of tyres as Helen's car came rolling into the woods.

"Damn" he seethed "she must have followed me,well she isn't getting me this time." Helen stepped out of the car and saw Stewie stood about Twelve feet away from her.

"I've got you now you little ratbag" she said,grinning evily.

"I think not" said Stewie "because I'm out of here." He started running through the woods with Helen waddling after him. Still running, Stewie looked behind him and saw Helen haplessly chasing after him.

"Look at that blubber fly" he commented "she's like a running whale." Helen had been chasing Stewie for a full forty five minutes until she managed to catch him by grabbing him by the back of his overalls.

"Unhand me you vile woman" Stewie yelled "I almost succeeded."

"Think you could get away could you?" she sneered "well, I'm gonna make sure that you'll never escape again." She hauled him back to the car and Stewie made a "grrrrrrrrrr" face. When they got back to the car, she practicly threw him in the back and told him to get on the floor.

"Make me" said Stewie,folding his arms with pure attitude. Snarling like a fierce beast, Helen shoved him on the floor and slammed the back door shut.

"Eww, there's needles everywhere" Stewie pointed out when he noticed a pile of used Heroin needles on the floor "she must be a drug dealer, Now I can see why the social services didn't allow her to adopt kids and she resulted to abduction, but why me?." Helen got in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut.

"Don't touch them needles" she barked before starting up the engine.

"As if i'd touch those vile things" Stewie replied in a cocky manner "and how dare you put an infant near some used druggie needles, some of them could still be filled with Herion you foul creature that ever walked the planet."

The Police,Dave and Lois had gone back to Helen's flat to see if they could find any clues.

"My god, what a dump" Lois pointed out "I can't believe that my baby was being kept here."

"Helen's pretty lazy when it comes to housework" said Dave "I'm the one usually doing the cleaning while she sits on her fat ass all day, drinking beer and watching tv."

"Sounds like Peter" Lois mumbled.

"Is he your husband?" Dave asked. Lois nodded and pointed out that he was similiar to Helen, except for being crazy and abducting small children from toy-stores. Two Policemen who had gone into Helen's bedroom came out carrying a bundle of Babies clothes.

"What the hell is this?" Lois demanded.

"Helen got me to buy some clothes for your son" Dave explained. Lois was quite shocked when she saw the amount of Clothes piled on the armchair.

"She was going to keep him, she wasn't going to give him back." Dave placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get moving" The Police officer informed "Helen could be halfway across the country by now. Mr parks, where is your wife originally from?"

"She's from Texas and she's not my wife anymore" Dave said.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"because I'm going to settle for a divorce" Dave replied "I don't want to be married to a woman who steals other people's kids to keep as her own."

Helen was still driving and drove into an old trailer park. She walked round the back of the car,pulled the door open and dragged Stewie out.

"Why the deuce are we parked in a trailer park?" he demanded. Helen picked him up and hid him in her coat like the day she snatched him.

"Not again" he said. Helen booked for an overnight stay in one of the trailers and went inside the one she was stopping in. Once she got in, she pulled Stewie out of her coat and put him on the floor.

"We'll be staying here tonight" she informed "now, I need to buy some food, you wait here while I nip to the food store."

"Execellent" Stewie said, rubbing his hands together "with you gone, I can escape." However, he was wrong because Helen pulled him into the bedroom and shoved him in the closet.

"You wait here and I'll let you out when I get back" she sneered evily before shutting the door.

"Ha, I can still escape from this closet because it has no lock on it." He then heard her pushing the bed up agaisnt the door to prevent him from escaping again.

"Damn" he hollered, stomping his foot " stupid ass bitch." He sighed as he heard her leave the trailer,leaving him alone in the dark closet with no way out.


	11. The discovery

The discovery

Five long hours had gone by and Helen still hadn't come back.

"How long does it take to get some food?" Stewie complained "I don't think it takes five bloody hours to buy food." He was still inside the closet in the caravan and he couldn't get out because the bed was still pushed up against the door.

"I really need to pee" he stated "maybe I'll go in here and then she'll have to sleep in a room that smells of urine,ha."

Helen came staggering through the caravan park drunk when one of the employees walked up to her with a piece of paper.

"What do you want?" Helen slurred.

"We want to know if you've seen this boy?" the employeee asked, handing her the paper. It was a missings person's poster with Stewie's face on it.

"No, I ain't seen him" Helen lied "now get out of my face before I introduce my fist to yours." The employee looked offended but shrugged it off.

"Ok" the employee replied "thankyou very much." The employee walked away and Helen ripped the poster up into tiny pieces. She walked back into her caravan and the strong smell of urine filled her nostrils.

"What the hell?" she mumbled. She walked into her bedroom,pulled the bed away from the closet,opened the closet door and saw Stewie urinating on the carpet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shrieked.

"I'm a baby" Stewie replied with a grin "I cannot control my bladder and I'm not yet potty trained." Helen pulled his overalls up and spanked him.

"You do not piss on the carpet" she seethed "you're going to bed." She threw him in the bedroom next to hers and put a chair up agaisnt the door.

"Now go to sleep" she slurred "I don't want to hear a peep out of you until the morning." She swaggered into her own room and collasped onto her bed without changing her clothes.

"We need to go to Texas" Lois informed "my baby could be in danger if he's been taken by a total phyco."

"Calm down" Dave reassured "we'll catch Helen and you'll get your son back, I promise." The police also agreed that they'll help catch Helen too.

"We need to stop her before she get's to Texas" the officer informed.

"But,what if it's too late" said Lois "what if she's already up there,with Stewie?"

"Then we'll go to Texas, find her,arrest her and then give you your son back" the officer promised "don't worry Mrs Griffin, we will get your son back."

The next day back at the caravan park, Helen was trying to feed Stewie some cold spinach which he refused.

"Come on" Helen demanded "open your mouth and eat the spinach you rotten little shitbag."

"How about you eat it instead" Stewie suggested and throwing it in her face. Helen growled furiously as spinach dripped down her face.

"You are a very naughty boy, maybe I'll tie you in a sack and dump you in a river" he threatened.

"Oh, I am so scared" Stewie replied, throwing his arms up in mock horror "well, I'd love to see you try." Helen sighed and tried to feed him what was left of the spinach.

"EAT THE GODAMN SPINACH" she roared when Stewie refused again.

"Woah, you have the loudest voice in America, my ears are ringing" he replied sarcasticly. Helen picked him up by the arm again and spanked him.

"That's for wasting your spinach" she snapped.

"Well I didn't ask for the stuff anyway" Stewie replied "you just got it out of the pantry and tried to force feed me it." What Helen didn't notice was that a couple had seen her with Stewie inside the caravan.

"That kid looks kind of familiar" the woman said. Her husband nodded in agreement. When they got a full view of Stewie, they both gasped in horror.

"Why did your wife take Stewie?" Lois asked Dave "why my baby?."

"She was planning to snatch a child for months" Dave replied "I tried talking her out of it, telling her that it was agaisnt the law to take someone else's kid but she wouldn't listen. She can't even look after a kid properly even if she adopted one."

"What has she been doing to my baby, has she been hurting him?" Lois demanded.

"Well, she locked him in the closet a couple of times and hit him, seriously, Helen doesn't deserve any children and she shouldn't go around taking other people's kids."

"I am going to kill that bitch" Lois seethed when a poilce officer walked in.

"Mrs Griffin we've just recieved some news from a caravan park three miles up town" he infomred.

"What is it?" Lois demanded.

"Apparently, your son and his abductor have been discovered staying in one of the caravans" the officer replied.


	12. The chase

The chase

"What are we waiting for?" Lois yelled around the room "we need to go to this caravan park."

"Calm down Mrs Griffin" the Officer reassured "we will go there right now. Ok boys let's get moving,she could be gone by the time we get there."

Helen was still in the caravan and was totally unaware that she had been caught and that the police were on their way. Stewie was in the bathroom and he was pouring spinach down the toilet.

"Let's see you try to feed me this stuff now you fat bitch" he chuckled. After he had finished,he casually threw the tin in the bin and walked back into the living room with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you staring at?" Helen spat as she saw Stewie looking at her with a smirk.

"Nothing" he protested throwing his arms in the air.

"Don't throw your arms up like that " Helen spat "that really irritates me."

"Would you rather I had them glued to my sides?" Stewie asked sarcasticly. Suddenly there was a bang at the door.

"HELEN PARKS, THIS IS THE POLICE, OPEN UP THIS INSTANCE."

"Oh yeah, victory" Stewie said "the police have come to save me."

"Go away" Helen yelled "leave me and my son alone."

"I am not your blasted son" Stewie protested as Helen yanked him up by the waist and dashed out the back door. Outside, the Police were still waiting for Helen to come out with Stewie but she didn't.

"Come on Mrs Parks, don't mkae this any harder on yourself" the Officer , Lois gasped and pointed at something.

"There she is" she yelled "and she's got my baby." The police looked and saw Helen dashing across the carpark with Stewie on her hip.

"Come on guys" Yelled the officer "let's catch that woman." They all jumped into their Policecars and sped out of the park and were soon pursuing Helen's car.

"They can't take him away" Helen seethed as she sped down the motorway "he's my son." Stewie was in the back seat,looking out the rear window.

"Will you get down" she yelled.

"Shut up bitch" Stewie snapped back. He was still watching out the window and saw a herd of Policecars on their tail.

"Hey hey, I'm in luck" said Stewie excidetly. Helen peered out the back window herself and saw that she was being chased.

"Oh shit" she growled,she put her foot down and sped further down the highway.

Back at the griffin house, Peter was fooling around on Chris's gameboy when his Phone bleeped.

"Hey dad,you've got a message" Meg pointed out.

"Shut up meg" said Peter as he picked up his phone and looked.

"Peter,it's Lois,the police have found the woman who took Stewie and the Police are now chasing her and i'm with them. I'll text you later to let you know what's happening" he read aloud "holy crap, Lois is in a high speed car chase."

"Cool" said Chris "mom is chasing a criminal."

Helen had driven to the coast and was parked on top of a cliff. Stewie was noticing that she was acting very strangely.

"They'll keep chasing us" she muttered "they won't give up until they catch me and throw me in jail."

"Can we go now" Stewie said in boredom "I want to go back home."

"They'll follow us to Texas" she said "We can't go there now, We can't go anywhere now. We have to go somewhere where they won't chase us ever again."

"I have no clue what you're talking about you weirdo" Stewie protested. Helen had fallen silent and was now staring at the sea.

"Why are you staring at the sea?" he asked. Helen ignored him and gripped her hands on the steering wheel. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Well" she breathed "here goes." Stewie couldn't get what she was saying at first , but it didn't take him long to realise what was going on.

"Holy shit, you ain't gonna?" he asked in horror.


	13. Helen get's arrested

Helen get's arrested

"Where did she go?" Lois asked franticly "she just sped up and dissapeared."

"Calm down Mrs Griffin" the Police officer said "we'll catch her and we'll sent her to jail and you'll get your baby back."

"Don't worry" said Dave "because when we arrived at the caravan park,I secretly planted a tracking device on the car incase she would outrun us."

"Oh you're a genius" yelled Lois "so where are they?." Dave got out a miniture tracking satnav and looked at it.

"Apparently, she's driven to the coast which is east in that direction" Dave informed.

"Good man mr parks" said the officer "right,let's get going then."

Helen still had the car parked on top of the cliff and she was just staring ahead.

"Look, I don't know what your planning" Stewie said "but I'm leaving now, goodbye." He went to get out but Helen pulled him back.

"You ain't going anywhere" said Helen "you and me are going to be together forever."

"You mean you ain't going to drive the car into the sea?" he asked "you are a mad bitch,YOU'L KILL US BOTH." In response,Helen bac-handed him across the face.

"Will you stop your babbling" she spat "I'm trying to concentrate." She was about the start the engine when she heard a horde of police sirens. Stewie looked out of the rear window and saw Helen's car surrounded by six police cars and a van.

"Woohoo" he yelled "I'm saved." The police goto ut of their police cars and surrounded Helen's cars, pointing rifles.

"Right Mrs parks, this is your last chance,give up the baby now" the officer spoke through a loud hailer.

"Don't come any closer" helen threatened "or I'll driveo ver the edge and take the kid with me."

"What's happening?" Lois asked "where's Stewie?"

"Calm down Mrs Griffin" the officer reassured "we'll get him back."

"You can't take him away from me" helen yelled "he's mine I tell you,mine."

"Right that's it" lois said as she stomped over to the officer and grabbed the loud hailer from here "look here you bitch,give me back my son or so help me god, I'll kill you."

"Who the hell are you?" Helen yelled.

"I'm the mother of that baby you've got in the car with you" Lois replied.

"Lois" said Stewie in delight. Helen slapped him again and Lois had seen it all.

"That's it" she growled,storming over to the car and banging on the windows.

"You bitch, you evil child abusing bitch" she hollered. Helen rolled down the windows and punched Lois in the face.

"Oooh, that had to hurt" said Stewie "wait,you hit my mommy."

"Ok we've seen enough" said the officer "drag her out boys." The police men then marched over to Helen's car and dragged hero ut,kikcing and screaming.

"LET GO OFF ME" she screamed as they dragged her to the white van "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." Another police officer then pulled Stewie out of the car and handed him back to Lois who was now sporting a nose bleed.

"Oh my baby" said Lois as she hugged Stewie "I've missed you so much." She started kissing him round the face.

"Easy Lois" Stewie said "you're getting nose blood all over me." Lois walked over to Dave and thanked him for all his help.

"It wasn't a problem" Dave replied "I knew Helen had done a bad thing and I wanted to report her for it." He gave Lois a hanky to clean her nose.

"What's going to happen with your wife now?" Lois asked.

"Well, she might be taking to the nuthouse" Dave said "she is insane. She locked your son in the cupboard for three hours and abused him several times."

"Well at least he's back with his real mommy" said Lois.

"Can we go now" siad Stewie "I'm getting extremely homesick here." Lois turned Stewie roudn so he was facing her.

"Shall we go home?" she asked him "evryone's been so worried about you."

"Home" Stewie replied "I like the sound of that."


	14. Stewie comes home

Stewie comes home

While Helen was being escorted to the Police station, the Police were taking Lois and Stewie back to Quohog.

"I wonder what peter is doing now" said Lois.

"Does he know you've got Stewie back?" Dave asked "did you call him?"

"Oh yeah,he sounded really happy" said Lois before looking at Stewie who was sat on her knee "you hear that honey,your daddy can't wait to see you back home."

"Oh really" Stewie said "I hope he does something to apologise for leaving me alone to get bloody kidnapped by a crazy woman."

Back at the Griffin's,Peter and Brian were watching the tv,Meg was up her room complaining and Chris was attempting to do his homework but kept being distracted by the evil monkey who lived in his closet.

"So, did Lois call this morning?" Brian asked.

"Yeah" said peter "she said that the police arrested the woman who took Stewie."

"Is he ok?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah,Lois said he's fine, a little filthy but fine" said Peter.

"That's good" said Brian "so, did they find out why that woman took Stewie?"

"Apparently, Lois said that she couldn't have children, she couldn't adopt because she was a drug dealer and an alcoholic so she decided to kidnap someone else kid to keep as her own" Peter said.

"Wow" said Brian "she sounds pretty crazy."

"Lois said she was" Peter replied "she said that he woman was going to drive her car into the sea with her and Stewie in it." Brian nearly choked on his martini.

"Oh my god" he said.

"I know and then Lois said that she punched her in the face when she tried to get Stewie away from her" Peter continued. Brian then dropped his martini glass on the floor.A few hours later, a horde of police car stopped outside the house. Excidetly,peter ran to the window and saw Lois come out of one of them and she was Holding Stewie.

"They're back" he yelled "hey Meg,Chris get down here, your mom and Stewie's back." Peter, Brian, Chris and Meg were all waiting. When Lois walked in with Stewie everyone shouted "WELCOME HOME."

"Oh my" said Lois "I wasn't expecting this."

"Come here you" said Peter picking up Stewie "we've missed you buddy"

"Easy fat man, I'm quite bruised up here from being beaten nearly every day by that fat whore" Stewie said as Peter kept hugging him. After hugging him for a full five minutes, Peter finally put Stewie on the floor and he walked over to the sofa and sat down, Brian sat next to him.

"Is that all he's going to do?" peter asked indicating to Stewie "Just sit there as if nothing has happened?"

"Come on Peter,he's just a baby" Lois replied "He probably doesn't even remember what happened to him. Come on, I'm going to order a pizza."

"I want extra cheese" said Chris excitedly. Meanwhile, Stewie and Brian were watching the news.

"_And in other news today, the kidnapper of Stewie Griffin was found and arrested today. Helen parks, forty-one from southern Texas was charged with kidnapping and will be serving twenty years in jail then will spend the rest of her life in a nuthouse, we now go over to Ollie Williams who is at the courthouse where Helen has charged today, what's the scene Ollie?" _

"_She going down"_ said Ollie.

"_Thank you Ollie and now to strip clubs."_

"Well, thank god she's going down" Stewie told Brian "she deserves it."

"What was she like?" Brian asked.

"Oh she was crazy man, she locked me in a cupboard for three hours, she hit me a few times and she was planning to take me to Texas. She wasn't going to give me back" Stewie explained.

"You want something to cheer you up that will take your mind of the whole kidnapping thing?" Brian asked.

"yeah" said Stewie.

"Ok wait here" said Brian. A few minutes later, he came back dressed as banana and holding two maracas.

"It's peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time, where he at, where he at, now there he go,there,he go, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly" Brian sang.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Stewie laughed "I feel better already."

Meanwhile,Helen was sat in a police cell,kicking the walls.

"Must get out here" she growled "must get my son back,he's mine,not that stupid red headed bitch's son,mine." her cell mate threw a pillow at her.

"Will you shut the fuck up" she hissed "you fucking child stealer." Helen stabbed her cellmate with a penknife.

"No one tells me to shut up" she growled.

back at the Griffin's, the Griffin family where eating pizza and were watching the news. Lois looked over at Stewie who was curled up next to her,fast asleep,sucking his thumb.

"I'm going to put Stewie to bed" Lois whispered.

"Ok" Peter whispered back "but hurry up because the movie is about to start." Lois gently picked up Stewie,carried him upstairs and put him in his crib.

"I'm so glad to have you back" she whispered before kissing him goodnight and leaving the room. Not long after,Stewie opened his eyes and saw his teddy,Rupert next to him.

"Hi Rupert" he said sleepily as he wrapped his little arms round the teddy "guess you missed me huh?." Rupert remained silent.

"Goodnight rupert" said Stewie as he snuggled further under the covers and fell asleep.


End file.
